This invention relates generally to archery bows. Bows and the various structural components of bows must have the strength and resiliency to perform properly through repeated firing cycles. The weight of a given component will generally increase with its strength; however, there is also a desire for bows to be as light as possible.
There remains a need for novel structural designs in bows that allow for increased performance and weight reduction.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.